Now Depart for the Front Line! Kachidoki Arms!
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. This episode marks the debut of Gaim Kachidoki Arms, as well as the proper debut of Deemushu, the first of the Overlord Inves. Synopsis Now aware that he killed Yuya, Kota loses all will to fight, and will not even seek to destroy the Scalar System. As he struggles with the thought of telling the truth to his friends, Kaito encounters the strange Inves in Helheim Forest, once more. Plot Devastated upon learning the truth about Yuya, Kota loses all will to fight, and Mitsuzane suggests to him not to tell anything about it to their friends. Meanwhile, Ryoma discusses the mission he gave to Kaito with his allies, which is to get more information about the "Overlords", which are human intelligence Inves who have managed to evolve and adapt to the Helheim Forest, claiming that it is the path mankind should follow to avoid extinction. As Kaito finally encounters and confronts the Overlord Inves he has been looking for, who attempts to introduce himself to Kaito as Dēmushu, Kota meets Mai in the place where they would have met with Yuya when he last contacted them, and he refrains from telling her the truth as Mitsuzane suggested. Back at Drupers, Kota has another vision of the mysterious girl who supports his decision to stop fighting. Soon after, DJ Sagara appears before him, claiming that instead of just sacrificing others, there are others who pursue their dreams by fighting their way without renouncing anything, just like Kaito, and he presents Kota with the Kachidoki Lockseed and a Dandeliner Lockseed. With his will renewed, Kouta mounts the Dandeliner and launches an attack on the Yggdrasill Corporation headquarters. A team of Kurokage Troopers are dispatched to stop him, but there is little they can do to stop Armored Rider Gaim's new form, Kachidoki Arms, and are defeated by his varied attacks through the DJ Gun. Takatora appears to confront him as Zangetsu Shin, but fails to stop Gaim from destroying the Scalar System. Gaim then flees, after declaring that with their contigency plan destroyed, the Yggdrasill Corporation has no option but to find a way to stop the Helheim Forest's invasion. The mysterious girl reprimands DJ Sagara for interfering with Kota's decision, but he points out that she also did the same, as in the end, all that matters is who will be the one to be chosen by the Helheim Forest. Enraged with the recent developments, Ryoma contacts Mitsuzane and instructs him to investigate Kota in order to find out who betrayed the Yggdrasill Corporation and is assisting him. Cast * : * : * : * , : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : Lockseeds *'Lock Used:' **Gaim: ***Orange, Kachidoki **Baron: ***Banana, Mango **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Orange Arms, Kachidoki Arms **Baron: ***Banana Arms, Mango Arms **Zangetsu Shin: ***Melon Energy Arms Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 6, . *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *DJ Sagara refers the mysterious girl as the "first woman". *This episode marks Kaito's first time transforming to Baron directly to another Arms, rather than transforming to his primarily used Banana Arms first. In this case, Mango Arms. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for 「いざ出陣！カチドキアームズ！」 *Toei TV's official episode guide for 「いざ出陣！カチドキアームズ！」 Category:Episodes Category:New Form Episode